Composite Plague (Plague Inc.)
|-|Bacteria= |-|Virus= |-|Fungus= |-|Parasite= |-|Prion= |-|Nano-Virus= |-|Bio-Weapon= |-|Neurax Worm= |-|Necroa Virus= |-|Simian Flu= |-|Shadow Plague= |-|Black Death= |-|Frozen Virus= |-|Nipah Virus= |-|Swine Flu= |-|Smallpox= |-|Mad Cow Disease= Summary Plagues are one of the main features in Plague Inc. The Plagues varies on what causes them and what effects they have on people. However, the main purpose of them is to infect and kill humans. Certain Plagues can even turn humans into other things like Vampires and Zombies. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C, 9-A to High 8-C with a host, 7-B ''' with Preparation '''Name: PAX-12, Bacteria, Virus, etc. Origin: Plague Inc. Gender: None, Varies with a host Age: Varies (Apes can live around 50 years and the Vampires are billions of years old) Classification: Plague, Bacteria, Organisms, Virus, Zombie, Ape, Vampire, Parasite, Prion, Nanomachine Attack Potency: Below Average Human level (Is much smaller and weaker then a normal human), Small Building level (The Zombies are capable of doing this) to Large Building Level (The Vampires are capable of destroying, even one shotting the Templar fortresses) with a host, City level with Preparation (Can cause countries to go to nuclear war against each other) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Below Average Human, Superhuman with a host Combat Speed: Below Average Human, Superhuman with a host Reaction Speed: Below Average Human, Superhuman with a host Lifting Strength: Below Average Human, Class 1 with a host (Apes have uprooted trees before) Striking Strength: Below Average Class, Small Building Class to Large Building Class with a host Durability: Below Average Human level, Small Building level to Large Building Level with a host Stamina: Limitless, Above Average to High with a host Range: Micrometers, Kilometers with abilities. Can become worldwide in a few months Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities= Disease Manipulation (Can give you many diseases), Duplication, Biological Manipulation, Blood Manipulation (Can cause External Bleeding with the Internal Haemorrhaging), Status Effect Inducement (Can cause Paralysis as well as some other things), Sleep Manipulation (Can cause Comas), Reactive Evolution, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Mid-High), Madness Manipulation (Type 1, can cause Insanity by biological means), Small Size (Type 2 to 4), Resistance Negation, Possession (Can take over someone's body by biological means), Stealth Mastery (Can go completely undetected until it starts to become lethal), Pain Manipulation (The Rash induces more pain), Durability Negation, Animal Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Hacking, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2 as a Nano-Virus), Mind Manipulation (The Neurax Worm can take over people's minds), Statistics Amplification (All Plagues can increase there power), Memory Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Resurrection, Necromancy, Adaptation |-|Hosts= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Certain hosts are skilled with weapons), Disease Manipulation, Self-Destruction, Acid Manipulation, Immortality (Type 2 and 7 with a zombie), Longevity, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Healing, Shapeshifting, Portal Creation, Darkness Manipulation, Flight (The Vampires can fly) |-|Resistances= Resistance to: Coldness and Heat Manipulation (Can adapt to these environments and some Plagues naturally resist these environments), Antibiotics, Hacking, Technological Manipulation, Information Analysis, Corrosion Inducement (Can prevent decomposition) Standard Equipment: Hosts and Weapons Intelligence: Mindless, Extraordinary Genius with a host (Can become smarter then any human on Earth) Weaknesses: Can be cured and takes time to mutate and certain plagues mutate slower then other ones. The hosts can die due to complications of the Plague Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Plague Inc. Category:Non-Human Category:Bacteria Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Biological Users Category:Blood Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Immortals Category:Superhumans Category:Regeneration Users Category:Madness Users Category:Small Size Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Stealth Mastery Users Category:Pain Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Plant Users Category:Animal Users Category:Hacking Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Mind Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Memory Users Category:Poison Users Category:Composite Category:Resurrection Users Category:Necromancers Category:Adaptation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Acid Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Portal Creation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Geniuses Category:Preparation Users